Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 10
Sebastian okay so far so good i dont think the king knows but something like this is hard to keep a secret for long Ariel picks up a flower he loves me he loves me he loves me not he loves me a i knew it Sebastian Ariel stop talking crazy Ariel i gotta see him again tonight Scuttle knows where he lives Sebastian Ariel please will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs Sunni so how are you going to vist him Ariel Ariel easy Sunni i ll go up to his castle then Flounder will splash around to get his attention Gruffi uh Ariel i think you ll like living in the sea better than on land Sebastian Gruffi is right Ariel down here is your home listen to me the human world is a mess life under the sea is better than what they got up here Gruffi and me and Sebastian shall explain it to you in a song Sebastian the seaweed is always greener in somebody elses lake Gruffi and you dream about going up there but that is a big mistake Sebastian just look at the world arounf you right here on the ocean floor such wonderful things surround you what more is you looking for under the sea under the sea darling its better down where its wetter take it from me Gruffi up on the shore they work all day out in the sun they slave away while we devotin full time to floatin under the sea Sebastian down here all the fish is happy as through the waves they roll the fish on the land aint happy they sad cause in the bowl Gruffi ties a napkin round his neck Gruffi but the fish on the bowl is lucky they in for a worser fate Sebastian and one day when the boss gets hungry fish guess who will be on the plate Sebastian oh no Under the Sea Under the Sea nobody beat us fry us and eat us in fricasses we what the land folks love to cook under the sea we off the hook we got no trouble life is a bubble under the sea under the sea under the sea since life is sweet here we git to beat here naturally even the sturgeon and a ray Gruffi they got the urge and start to play we got the spirit you got to hear it under the sea suddenly Flounder swims by and tells Ariel something and Sunni and Grammi follow them the newt play the flute the carp play the harp the plaice play the bass sounding sharp the bass play the brass Gruffi and the fluke is the duke of soul Sebastian yeah the ray he can play the lings on the strings the trout rockin out the blackfish she sings the smelt and the sprat know where its at an the blow fish blow Sebastian yeah under the sea under the sea under the sea Gruffi when the sardine begin the beguine its music to me Sebastian what do they got alot of sand we got a hot crustascian band each little clam here know how to jam under the sea Gruffi each little snail know how to wail here Sebastian thats why its hotter under the water under the water ya we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea but they see that Ariel has left Gruffi shes gone Sebastian Ariel Ariel oh somebodys got to nail that girls fins to the floor Gruffi speaking of fins look Seahorse Sebastian Sebastian ive been looking all over for you ive got an urgent message from the seaking Sebastian the seaking Seahorse he wants to see you right away its something about Ariel Sebastian huh he knows Gruffi this cant be good well i ll accompany you Sebastian and back you up and they swim to the palace Category:The Little Mermaid Parts